


Sweet Syrup

by TiffanyF



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rukia brings chocolate syrup back from the world of the living for Captain Jushiro Ukitake, his friend and lover find something special to do with it. I don't own em, don't make anything from these</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Syrup

Shunsui Kyoraku passed just outside the door to his best friend's room and sniffed the air. He wasn't exactly sure what he smelled, but it wasn't anything he'd encountered before. "Jushiro?"

"Good evening, Shunsui," Jushiro Ukitake replied. He was sitting at the table, Captain's coat off and white hair pulled back in a pony tail. On the table in front of him were plates of.... something.

"Did I somehow go back in time? I haven't seen you pull your hair back like that for over a hundred years." Shunsui shut the door behind him and settled on the floor next to his friend. "And what is all this?"

"I felt like doing something different today." 

"You look paler than usual, you haven't been sick again, have you?"

"No, I'm as fine as I ever am," Jushiro smiled. He normally felt a twinge of irritation when people commented on his health, especially those who treated him like a child who couldn't take care of himself, but it never felt like that with Shunsui. "Rukia just returned from the world of the living and brought me a selection of foods. I was just about to eat, will you join me?"

"No offense, Jushiro, but I have no clue what any of this stuff is."

"And when has that ever stopped you?

Shunsui laughed and produced a bottle of sake from somewhere in his robes. "I never have been one to back away from a challenge."

"Rukia said to drink these." Jushiro put two colorful cans on the table. "Especially with the pizza."

"Okay, what's pizza?"

Jushiro indicated something circular on the table. "To be honest, I'm not sure what most of these foods are, but Rukia said that Ichigo helped her pick things out, and he certainly knows what he's doing."

"And that only makes me feel slightly braver." Both men jumped when Shunsui opened his pop can. "And that doesn't."

"Oh Shunsui, we're supposed to be brave captains, remember?"

"You, maybe; you know how much I hate to fight."

The friends fell silent as they sampled the variety of foods laid out on the table. The pops were quickly abandoned for tea and sake, both men wondering how anyone could drink something that sent fuzzy bubbles up the nose.

"What's this?" Shunsui asked when most of the food was gone. "Chocolate syrup."

"We've both had chocolate before, on that mission for Master Yamamoto when we were in the world of the living for two weeks."

"It wasn't like this thought, how do you eat it?"

"Rukia said over ice cream. There's some in my cold box."

"Why don't we save that for later?" Shunsui crawled around until he was next to his best friend. "You always look so much sterner when you have your hair styled like this." He reached out and toyed with the always loose strand that fell over Jushiro's face. "Much younger and sharper. I don't think I like it as much."

"You're one of the few I'd still let see me like this," Jushiro said. "Everyone finds me easier to talk with if I look soft and sweet."

"Then they're not seeing the real you, Mr. Handsome."

Jushiro smiled and leaned into the touch to his cheek. "Too many soul reapers today see us an ineffective," he said. "Or as Master Yamamoto's pet captains."

"How fun it'll be to prove them wrong," Shunsui smirked. "We'll have to show some of these kids what real captains are, and I bet Byakua will help us out."

"What an evil though." Jushiro pulled Shunsui's hand away and leaned into kiss him. He murmured softly as the larger, stronger arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer as a wet tongue tasting of sake invaded his mouth.

Shunsui was always aware of how, not frail and certainly not delicate, but smaller his friend was. He cradled Jushiro against him carefully and took them both to the floor, deepening the kiss, but aware of how long Jushiro's lungs could hold out. The last thing he wanted was to cause a coughing fit when the pleasant, familiar warmth was starting to tingle through his body. Jushiro moaned softly and broke away to breathe as Shunsui moved slowly down his neck kissing and nipping.

"Are you expecting visitors this evening?" Shunsui asked between nips. "Where are your shadows?"

"I gave them the evening off, and no," Jushiro replied. "We don't have to move to my sleeping quarters tonight."

"We should though," Shunsui said, "because we won't want to move once we're done. And I know you don't mind me spending the night."

"Of course not." Jushiro took the offered hand and let his lover pull him to his feet. "I wish you could stay more often."

"Hmmm, I wish I could too," Shunsui said as he pulled Jushiro in for another kiss. He kept it light, experience guiding him more than instinct. His lover had been ill since their time together in the academy, and Shunsui knew exactly how to drive Jushiro crazy with sensation without any danger.

"I won't break, Shunsui."

"No, but you start coughing, not only will it spoil all our fun, Unohona will kill me."

"Of course she won't." Jushiro started to take off his uniform, pale skin shining in the moonlight.

"You didn't get a chance to hear her lecture last time," Shunsui grumbled. "Not to mention what old man Yama had to say when he found out."

Jushiro turned and stared at his friend. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was, but old man Yama called me in and spent an hour lecturing me on how irresponsible it was for me to incapacitate a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard squads when the whole of the Soul Society is on high alert," Shunsui grumbled. He flopped down on Jushiro's futon - naked - and gazed up at his lover. "And then he had the gall to tell me if I needed sex that badly to take care of myself."

"I cannot believe Master Yamamoto is trying to dictate our sex life," Jushiro said. He stretched out next to his lover and ran a hand over Shunsui's firm stomach. "I'll speak with them, Shunsui. What I choose to do should only be my business, no one else's unless they're involved."

"Even being involved, I wouldn't try to tell you what to do," Shunsui said. "But, then again, I also know better."

"You're the only one I don't object to," Jushiro said. He shifted onto his back and looked at his lover. "I saw you grab the chocolate syrup, Shunsui; what exactly are you planning?"

"A different way to eat this," Shunsui smiled. He rolled up onto his knees and grabbed the bottle. "This might be a little cold, Jushiro."

The white-haired captain squeaked as the first glob of chocolate hit his chest. Shunsui smirked and turned the bottle back over, set it on the floor and reached out smearing the chocolate over his lover's chest and stomach.

"Now what do you plan to do?" Jushiro asked trying not to laugh. He'd never even though the after dinner sweet could be used in such a manner.

Shunsui licked the last of the chocolate off his fingers and leaned over his lover. "I'll clean you up," he rumbled flicking his tongue over the chocolate on Jushiro's chest.

What Jushiro hadn't noticed was that Shunsui had positioned the jar of oil where he could easily reach it to stretch his lover so there wouldn't be any delays or fumblings. Jushiro moaned as two slick fingers pushed into his body and opened his legs wider, tilting his hips a little to allow for a better angle. The mouth cleaning chocolate off his chest found a hardened nipple and closed over it, sucking, as the fingers searched for and found his prostate.

Shunsui pulled back, stilled his fingers and studied Jushiro's breathing for a long moment. It was ragged, but no worse than if they'd been sparring. "Are you ready, Jushiro?"

"Yes," Jushiro panted. He closed his eyes with another moan as Shunsui pushed inside him, the stretch rippling pleasantly along all his nerves. He reached up blindly and pulled his lover down for a kiss, tasting the chocolate and sake mixed together. Shunsui took the kiss as it was intended and started moving in a slow rhythm that was as familiar to them as the scars on their skin.

It was Shunsui who broke the kiss. "Open your eyes for me, Mr. Handsome," he whispered.

Jushiro forced his eyes open and met his lover's gaze. He smiled at what he saw in Shunsui's eyes and pushed up just as Shunsui thrust forward, forcing his lover deeper. Shunsui refused to take the bait, no matter how good his lover's body felt. He kept the same slow pace until Jushiro's whole body seized and he came with a cry. The clenching of his lover's body pulled Shunsui into his own climax and he rolled - not wanting to pin his lover as they caught their breath.

"We should wash," Jushiro murmured.

"Later."

"Easy for you to say, you're not covered in syrup."

"Okay, a bath it is then." Shunsui scooped his lover up carried him into the washroom.  
********************

"Rukia."

"Captain Kyoraku?"

"I dined with Captain Ukitake last night and I was wondering if chocolate is the only flavor of topping available in the world of the living?"

She smiled widely. "Oh, no sir, there's lots more. I just thought chocolate would be the most familiar for you," Rukia said. "Did you want to try some of the others?"

"We both would," Shunsui said. "Would you be willing to pick some out next time you're in the world of the living?"

"Of course, sir; I'm glad you and Captain Ukitake enjoyed it so much!"

Shunsui smiled and pulled his hat down. If only she knew how much they had enjoyed the chocolate.


End file.
